Southern Boys and Tater Tots
by MsMKT86
Summary: When Sam and Mercedes pair up for a Spanish project they discover that there is el verdadero amor true love brewing between them. With the obstacles of William McKinley High School in their way, will their new found love survive?
1. Second Favorite Class of the Day

Mercedes Jones couldn't help but staring. Sam Evans had been the subject of her fantasies for weeks now. It was getting to the point where she was preferring them to real life. At least in her fantasy world Sam knew she existed.

In the real world, Sam dated Cheerios like Quinn Fabray. In her fantasy world, Sam dated full figured divas and Quinn was just an envious bitch.

"See something you like Wheezy?" Santana Lopez said stepping in front of Mercedes her arms folded across her chest.

"No." Mercedes said turning to open her locker.

"Yeah right. I saw you staring at Sam. You gots no chance at that." Santana said weave her neck

"Santana you better get out of my face, before I take you to the carpet." Mercedes said stepping closer to Santana.

"Do you know where I'm from?" Santana said as she brushed passed Mercedes. When she got to the end of the hallway she yelled, "LHA!" and then disappeared around the corner.

"Hello Mercedes." Rachel Berry said as she stepped in front of Mercedes with her books clutched tightly to her chest. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Santana."

"So, your eavesdropping now?" Mercedes asked closing her locker and proceeding down the hall way.

"No. I was simply standing close enough to hear every word exchanged between the two of you." Rachel answered quickly at Mercedes heels. "Listen Mercedes, I just wanted to let you know that I disagree with Santana wholeheartedly. So much so that I have the perfect song selection that will not only tell the listening glee club how I'm feeling but will showcase all of my natural vocal talents."

"Rachel, I can take care of myself. Anything that Santana Lopez says means nothing to me. So, I don't need you singing a song in my defense in front of the entire glee club." Mercedes said trying not to raise her voice in the hallway.

"Mercedes, I understand that you'll be slightly embarrassed if I announce to glee club that I am singing a song in your defense. So solution. I won't tell him but you and I will know the true meaning of the song." Rachel explained with a big smile on her face.

"No, Berry. Drop it. I got this." Mercedes said as the bell rang. 'Finally! I can get away.' she thought as she walked away from Rachel toward her second favorite class. Spanish with Mr. Schuester. Truthfully, it wasn't just Mr. Schue that made the class her favorite. This was the only class all day long that she had with Sam. For an hour everyday, she had an excuse to be close to him.

She'd pretend to forget her book so that they would have to sit close and share his. She picked him the first time they had to work in pairs and after they received an A+ he's only wanted to be her partner. Spanish class was as close to her Samtasies she was going to get, so she used every minute to her advantage.

"¡Clase de buenos dias! Yo soy el señor Schuester y hoy sólo se habla español." Mr. Schuester said to his class with large smile.

"What did he say?" Sam leaned over and whispered in Mercedes ear.

"He said good morning he's Mr. Schuester and we'll only be speaking in Spanish." Mercedes answered dreamily.

"Thank goodness I have the best Spanish partner ever!" Sam whispered with a smile. Mercedes just smiled back. She was definitely enjoying they whispering. Something about his warm breath on ear and neck drove her crazy. She wished she could hug Mr. Schue for the class only speaking Spanish today.

"El proyecto se entregará en dos semanas. Se puede trabajar solo o con otra persona." Mr. Schue explained passing out the worksheets.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"Did you get any of it?" Mercedes giggled.

"Something about a project and something about a solo." Sam answered in whisper.

"Almost. We have a project due in two weeks and we can work alone or with a partner."

"Ohh. Ok." Sam said looking down at his worksheet.

"Usted puede comenzar a trabajar ahora." Mr. Schue said once he returned to the front of the classroom.

"We can start now." Mercedes said when she saw Sam looking at her. "So partner what's our project going to be about?" Sam asked flipping his blonde locks as he leaned back in his chair and made full eye contact with Mercedes.

**A/N: First, I'd like to say that Ryan Murphy irritates me to the point that I grind my teeth. Second, the idea for this story came to me while I was writing Hockey and Heartbreak (My Degrassi/Glee crossover starring Blaine Anderson and Dylan Michalchuk). I had tried to stay away from the Samcedes bandwagon but as I stated before, Ryan Murphy makes me grind my teeth. First no Sam and now this new bitchtastic Mercedes. No thank you! So thank goodness for fan fiction authors, at least we know how to develop characters and use them in entertaining stories that Gleeks want. And the Spanish...I would like to give all credit to Trippo by Cellictica. Apps are awesome but REVIEWS are more awesome! REVIEWS = LOVE! ENJOY!**


	2. Magically Delicious

"En español Samuel." Mr. Schuester said from his desk.

"Oh right. Um, ¿Qué va a...um...ser sobre...uh nuestro...proyecto?" Sam struggled.

"Gran trabajo." Mercedes said with a smile and a double thumbs up. Seeing Sam's confidence restored gave Mercedes a warm feeling inside. She found herself staring at him. His blonde hair, his green eyes, his magically delicious body.

_"Baby?" he whispered softly in her ear. Mercedes sitting beside the man of her dreams at a table in their first period Spanish class. _

_ "Yeah?" Mercedes answered, her fingertips running across the chiseled chest of Sam Evans._

_ "This is the happiest I've been since I moved here." Sam said between the kisses he was placing on her face and neck._

_ "I'm glad I'm the one making you happy. I care so much about you." Mercedes said leaning into Sam's kisses._

_ "Baby, you're a special girl and I'm so glad you're mine." Sam said softly. _

_ "There is no one else for Mercedes Jones." she said with a smile._

_ "Good, because Sam Evans doesn't want anyone else. Not in this school or in glee club." Sam said. "Glee club. Glee club._"

"Huh?" Mercedes said.

"Glee club." Sam said, his dreamy tone intact.

" What?" Mercedes said, her Samtasy land fading away.

"Glee club. Let's go." Sam said smiling throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Mercedes returned Sam's smile, but it faded when she saw him grab Quinn's hand outside the classroom. She slung her backpack on and slowly marched to the choir room.

**A/N: So thanks to an idea from Princess976 some of these chapters are going to be short because they are going to be Samtasies. So, thanks for reading. REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	3. Rachel Issue

"Hey Tina." Mercedes said taking a seat beside her friend.

"Hey Mercedes. Are you ok? You look down."? Tina asked

"I'm fine. Where's Mike?" Mercedes asked, noticing the empty chair beside Tina.

"Don't ask." Tina said sitting in her chair facing front.

"Come on you can tell me." Mercedes said in a comforting voice.

"I stopped by the locker room to meet Mike and he told me that Finn was having a "Rachel issue" so he needed his friends so he would just meet me here." Tina said pouting.

"A "Rachel issue"? When is that boy not having a "Rachel issue"?" Mercedes said rolling her eyes making Tina laugh. Mercedes and Tina continue to talk but where interrupted my the sound of Noah Puckerman's voice.

"Not cool dude." he said standing in front of Sam.

"What are you talking about, Puckerman?" Sam asked.

"Finn needed his boys and you were in here playing house with Quinn." Puck said.

"Finn and I aren't even friends and the only time he's tried to help me with anything is when it would benefit him more." Sam replied angrily.

"We're on the football team and in glee club." Artie said as he rolled in the room and took his spot beside the band.

"Right. We're a family." Puck said.

"Ha!" Mercedes let slip out. She had hoped no one had heard it but she knew it was loud.

"What?" Puck said stepping in front of her.

"We are not a family. And if we are, at what point are Tina, Artie and myself not going to be treated like middle kids?" Mercedes questioned.

"Preach." Artie called from the front row.

"What are you talking about? You _always_ get a part in the songs we sing." Quinn chimed in.

"Oh, I exist to you again. You had Beth and got a piece of blonde arm candy and Mercedes Jones wasn't anyone important anymore." Mercedes said snapping her neck. She regretted her words immediately, when she saw the sad look cross Sam's face.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there for yet another episode of the Finchel saga but I'll be there next time. Can we please just drop this now?" Sam said he eyes glued to the white board at the front of the room. No one else said anything. They all sat in silence and waited for the other members to join them.

"What the hell is that?" Tina whispered in Mercedes ear. Mercedes looked up and coming through the door was Finn and Rachel hand in hand.

"They are so annoying." She said to her friend and they high fived.

"Ok you guys. This week we're going to be doing duets." Mr. Schuester announced to the glee club.

"Excuse me Mr. Schuester but haven't we done duets before? I think that we as a glee club would more challenged if we sang individual songs." Rachel Berry spoke up.

"I think that we as a glee club would like to meet the toddler you stole that outfit from." said a snarky Santana.

"Guys! We're doing duets. So to break up the same old pairing, you'll draw a name from this hat and then you're partner with choose your genre." Mr. Schue explained. "Sam you go first." Sam rose from he chair and pulled a slip of paper from the hat.

"Mercedes." he read aloud. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Come on down Miss Jones and pick a genre." Mr. Schue said waving her down to the front. She reached in and pulled out Broadway. "Ok. Great!" Mr. Schue continued to called students to the front to draw names and genre but Mercedes mind was elsewhere. Twice in one day she was paired with the beautiful Sam Evans. It seemed her luck was changing.


	4. Tiny Heart Schedule

Mercedes returned to her seat beside Tina and now her boyfriend Mike Chang. She was still beaming and off in her own world. When she sits she hears something crinkle underneath her. Reaching down she finds a piece of paper. She opens the note:

"How long have you liked Sam?"

She read. The handwriting didn't look familiar. She looked around the classroom and the only person looking at her was Mike Chang. She nodded down at the paper and he nodded yes. Mercedes felt hot.

The bell rang and she bolted from the classroom.

"Mercedes." Mike called after her. She kept her pace, never looking back. "Mercedes stop please." Mike said finally catching up with her at her locker.

"What?" Mercedes asked turning to face Mike.

"Why are you running?"

"Why did you write that note?"

"I know you like Sam. I can see it. I don't talk much but I observe a lot of things." Mike said.

"You can't tell." Mercedes said her voice pleading.

"Of course not." He said giving her a hug. "I'll see you." Mercedes stood at her locker with her forehead pressed against the door.

"You ok?" a southern voice asked her. Turning slightly she saw it was Sam. Her breath got caught in her throat. He never spoke to her in the hallways. He was always with Quinn.

"I'm fine." Mercedes said standing.

"Here." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Mercedes said looking down at the paper in her hands.

"My schedule. We have two projects, so that's when I can work on them." Sam said his voice hard.

"What's this 2 hours BG time?" Mercedes asked confused. He didn't answer. "Sam?"

"It's boyfriend/girlfriend time." Sam said quietly, shoving his thumbs under his backpack straps.

"Oh." Mercedes said her eyes still on the paper.

"I've gotta go." Sam said brushing past her. She raised her head in time to see him kiss Quinn.

"Gross." she thought to herself turning back to her locker.

"Hello Mercedes." Kurt said approaching her.

"Kurt I need a lady chat, ASAP!" Mercedes said pulling her best friend by the hand into the girls bathroom. After checking all the stalls, she blurted out, "I'm in love with Sam Evans!"

"What?" Kurt asked shocked. "Since when? How could you not have told me, Diva?"

"He has a girlfriend. He's really in love with Quinn." Mercedes said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hmm, that's explains the look in glee club." Kurt said.

"What look?"

"When you called him arm candy, he looked hurt."

"Hurt? Like I hurt his feelings? You saw that too?" Mercedes questioned.

"You should find out why he looked hurt?" Kurt said.

"I can't." Mercedes said handing Kurt the paper Sam had given her.

"What the hell is this?"

"Sam's schedule." Mercedes answered.

"Sam has nice handwriting for a boy. What's this two hour BG time?" Kurt asked.

"It mean boyfriend/girlfriend time. " Mercedes answered rolling her eyes. "As you can see, after that it's like eight and we'll only have a couple of hours to work on our projects."

"Projects?" Kurt asked confused.

"Yeah we're partners on a Spanish project." Mercedes filled Kurt in.

"Oh Diva, Kurt is on the job. I'll find out why Quinn made this schedule and I'll get Finn to find out about the look." Kurt said clasping her hands together.

"No! Just don't meddle. I'll handle it. Ok?" Mercedes said taking a deep breath. "What makes you think Quinn wrote this?"

"Mercedes, as much as I thought that Sam played for the better team, I was mistaken. So I highly doubt that he would dot his eyes with tiny hearts." Kurt said showing Mercedes the paper.

"What's her problem?" Mercedes thought to herself. Before she and Kurt could continue the bell rang and the two best friends scurried from the bathroom and off to their next class. Along the way, Mercedes mind started working on ways to ask Sam about the look he had in glee club and about the schedule he gave her.


	5. The Waiting Game

Mercedes sat in her kitchen thumbing through her Spanish book. Sam has called her at 7:30 to said he be there soon.

7:45

8:00

8:15

8:30

"Hello?" Mercedes said answering the phone.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I'm right outside now." Sam said.

"It's been an hour Sam. If you're not going to help me, I will do the projects on my own and you can do you're own thing." Mercedes said firmly.

"Mercedes, come on. I was with..."

"Quinn. Right. What the hell is her problem?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know she wrote that schedule." Mercedes said.

"She knows I have two projects and she was just trying to help." Sam said. "Open the door Mercedes, please." She hung up and opened the front door.

"It's late."

"Look, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. You could've started without me." Sam said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Right. Well, what was with that look you gave me in glee club?" Mercedes asked still standing in the door way.

"What look?"

"Come on Sam, even Kurt saw it." Mercedes said. Sam said nothing. He looked her in the eye but quickly averted them.

"I excepted that from Santana." Sam said quietly, staring at the porch.

"Not from you."

"Sam, you misunderstood what I meant." Mercedes said, remorse in her voice.

"What'd you mean then?"

"It doesn't matter."Mercedes said, this time she looked away from Sam. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"I'll try to be on time tomorrow." Sam said finally. He took a step closer to her, leaving only a step between them. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes was speechless. He breath on her lips made her almost pass out. All she muster was a weak wave as Sam walked back to his truck.

**A/N: Yes, I "borrowed" from Stephanie Meyer. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be updating soon. Got a lot of Samcedes running through my head. So enjoy and remember as always REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	6. Love Squared

"Quinn? We need to talk." Mercedes said approaching the section of the steps that the Cheerios were occupying.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked her hands on her hips.

"In private." Mercedes said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the rest of Cheerios. "What did I do to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mercedes." Quinn said.

"What the hell was with that schedule you made for Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"I was just trying to help him get organized."

"Well, I think you need a redo girl."

"Excuse me?" Quinn said.

"A redo. Two hours of boyfriend/girlfriend time? Really? You see Sam all day long. We have two projects and we haven't started either one, because Sam was late last night." Mercedes said folding her arms across her chest.

"Mercedes, Sam is my boyfriend." Quinn said in a hushed tone.

"So what?" Mercedes said. "And he's my partner. I'm not doing these projects by myself. I need his help."

"You'd be better off doing them yourself. Just look at this as me helping you out." Quinn said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sam is Dyslexic. How much help is he really going to be?" Quinn asked.

"Wow Quinn. Sam's not dumb. He's really smart. You as his girlfriend should know that." Mercedes said.

"Look Mercedes. You'll see Sam when I say so. You need to back off. I wouldn't want your high school life to get worse." Quinn said brushing past her and returning to the Cheerios.

"Mercedes!" Sam said as he walked toward her.

"What?" Mercedes said.

"I saw you talking to Quinn. Why?" the blonde boy asked.

"It's not important." Mercedes answered.

" Ok. Well, like I said I'll try to be on time tonight." Sam said.

"Yeah ok." Mercedes said looking down at her shoes.

"Right. Well, I've gotta go meet up with Quinn." Sam said.

"Wait." Mercedes called after him. "I want to tell you what I meant. You know, about what I said the other day in glee club."

"Ok." Sam said turning back to her.

"I meant that Quinn is..." Mercedes started.

"Sam!" Quinn interrupted. "Come on."

"I better go. Tell me tonight ok." Sam said with a small smile. She had to tell him. She had to let him know how Quinn really felt about him. School wasn't the right place, so she'd wait until he came over tonight.

"Hey Sam." Mercedes said opening the door.

"Hi." Sam grunted out as he pushed past her inside the house.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Are we going to do this or what?" He said plopping down on the couch.

"Sam what's wrong?" Mercedes asked closing the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked slouching on the couch his arms folded across this chest.

"Tell you what?" Mercedes questioned.

"How Quinn really felt about me? That she thinks I'm dumb. I had to find out from Santana." Sam said quietly. "I can't believe she's the only one that cared enough to tell me."

"Wait a minute. How did you even know that I knew?" Mercedes asked.

"Quinn. She told me that she wasn't the only one keeping secrets from me that you knew how she felt."

"Sam, she just told me this morning. I'm sorry. I should have just told you. So, you and Quinn are over?"

"Yeah, now I have a girlfriend that actually cares about my feelings and won't hide things from me." Sam said glancing up at her.

"Who?" Mercedes asked.

"Santana." Sam answered.

"Santana Lopez? Really Sam?"

"Yes. She's the only one who cared enough to tell me the truth."

"Ok. Well congratulations." Mercedes said sadly. "Um, I thought we could do _I'll Cover You_ from RENT."

"Yeah ok." Sam said.

"Ok, um I've already worked out the Spanish project. We'll just have to go over the lines."

"Ok. I'll get Santana to help me out." Sam said taking his part of the script.

"Fine. Do you wanna rehearse the song?" Mercedes said.

"No. I wanna sing something else." Sam said.

"Ok. What song?"

"Just something by Bon Jovi. I wanna sing it tomorrow in glee club." Sam said putting this guitar one. He strummed a few chords and began to sing.

This romeo is bleeding  
>But you can't see his blood<br>It's nothing but some feelings  
>That this old dog kicked up<br>It's been raining since you left me  
>Now I'm drowning in the flood<br>You see I've always been a fighter  
>But without you I give up<p>

Now I can't sing a love song  
>Like the way it's meant to be<br>Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
>But baby, that's just me<p>

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
>Are just memories of a different life<br>Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
>One that made you have to say goodbye<br>What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
>To touch your lips, to hold you near<br>When you say your prayers try to understand  
>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man<p>

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
>When he says the words you've been needing to hear<br>I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
>To say to you till the end of time<p>

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<p>

If you told me to cry for you  
>I could<br>If you told me to die for you  
>I would<br>Take a look at my face  
>There's no price I won't pay<br>To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
>In these loaded dice<br>But baby if you give me just one more try  
>We can pack up our old dreams<br>And our old lives  
>We'll find a place where the sun still shines<p>

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you - Always

When Sam finished he just looked down at his guitar. Mercedes didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized that Sam had actually loved Quinn that much. He was really hurting and he was mad at her as well. Mercedes wanted to tell Sam that Santana didn't love him either that the only person in this whole equation that loved him was her.

"I gotta go." Sam said quickly packing up this stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow Mercedes."

"Bye Sam." Mercedes said, but it was to late, he was gone. Tomorrow was going to be a weird day. Santana with Sam, Quinn upset, not because she broke up with Sam but because Santana is threatening her queen bee status. "I've waited this long and Sam Evans is worth the wait."

**A/N: So I wanted to change it up from the Ryan Murphy hooplah. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own Always by Bon Jovi but since they rock on occasion I decided to use this song. REVIEWS = LOVE so give it up...you know you wanna! **


	7. Bitch verses Bitch

Mercedes who day flew by. She missed most of the lessons and she only paid enough attention in glee club to see Sam pour his broken heart out to his ex girlfriend while his new girlfriend looked on hatefully.

When the last bell rang, Mercedes exited the building and made her way to her car.

"Hello?" she said answering her cell phone.

"Where's the fire, Diva?" Kurt's voice said on the other end.

"I'm sorry. I've been distracted." Mercedes said leaning against her car.

"It's the whole Samtana thing isn't it? Yeah, that's just wrong on so many levels." Kurt said.

"I had the chance to tell him Kurt, and I didn't. He could be mine right now but I was stupid and I didn't say anything." Mercedes said. "So, I guess I have to wait a little longer."

"Mercedes Jones." Kurt said, his voice close. She turned around to see him standing beside her car with his hands on his hips. "Where has the waiting game gotten you?"

"No where." Mercedes said dropping her phone back in her purse.

"Exactly. The schoolhouse gods have thrown the blonde Adonis in your lap. Use it to your advantage." Kurt said walking around the car to join her.

"He has a girlfriend. Again." Mercedes said exasperated.

"You need to start playing Santana's game." Kurt said grinning. "Bitch verses bitch."

"What? I am not getting on the train to crazy town." Mercedes said shaking her head no.

"Come on Mercedes. You want Sam, right?" Kurt asked. He waited for her reply before continuing. "Right?"

"You know I do." Mercedes finally answered.

"Then play dirty to get him. I'm assuming that Sam, like most boys, is completely oblivious to the fact that he is being flirted with. So, flirt shamelessly with him, but make sure to slip in little snipes about Santana and he won't know who to believe." Kurt said smiling.

"I don't know Kurt. That seems wrong." Mercedes said.

"If you want to spend every day watching Santana sucking on Sam's bottom lip then don't try my idea but I know how you feel about him. I'm only trying to help."

"I know. Thank you. I'll think about it." Mercedes said hugging her best friend. They waved goodbye and Mercedes drove home. Kurt's idea kept running through her mind.

"What do I have to lose?" She thought out loud. "A boy I never had in the first place. Ok, Mercedes Jones, it's time you entered the race to win Sam Evan's heart.


	8. Hello Samuel

Mercedes wasn't sure about flirting with Sam. She tried her best to flirt with him in Spanish class but he only just smiles at her or laughs at her corny jokes.

She'd spent about an hour trying on different outfits and sending mirror pics to Kurt for his advice. When they finally picked out the perfect ensemble, she stood in from of the mirror.

"Hi Sam." She said in the mirror. "No. Um. Hello Samuel." this time in a deep slow sultry tone. "Don't be stupid. Howdy Sam." this one made her laugh. When she looked back in the mirror, she saw Sam standing in the doorway smiling. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since hello Samuel. What are you doing anyway?" He asked plopping down on her bed.

"Nothing. Practicing. For a play. It's nothing." Mercedes said the heat raising in her cheeks.

"Ok cool. So are you just going to stand there and look beautiful or are you going to sit down?" Sam asked. Mercedes crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed.

"Why'd you come to my room?" Mercedes asked.

"Your mom sent me up. I was just going to wait in the living room." Sam answered.

"Oh. Well we can go down."

"No." he said nuzzling her neck. "'ì'awn hu oe." he whispered as his lips lightly touched her neck.

"What does that mean?" She moaned.

"Stay with me." he whispered in her ear.

"What about Santana?" Mercedes said quietly, leaning into the kisses he was laying on her collarbone.

"What about her, Mercedes?" Sam asked looking her in the eye. "She's probably making out with Puckerman, or Finn or Brittany right now. So, if she can have fun." He said kissing her cheek. "Why can't I?"

This time the kiss landed on her lips. She melted into it. She reached up and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. She felt his hand on her thigh. He slid his hand up and her body reacted. She opened her legs slightly allowing Sam to slide his hand up the center of her jeans. Mercedes moaned into his mouth.

"Sam. Sam" Mercedes moaned. "Sam Sa..." Suddenly Mercedes was on the floor. The doorbell was ringing and there was knocking at the front door. "I'm coming." She yelling brushing herself off. Running to the door, "Oh. Hi Sam."

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this Samtasty. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. I updated two chapter today because I have other stories that I need to work on so enjoy this double dose of Samcedes. And as always REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	9. I'll Cover You

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. REVIEWS = LOVE. **

**Also, when they sing: This is **_Mercedes, _**Sam, **_**BOTH**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mercedes." Sam said with a half smile. "I know I'm early but I thought we should get this over with."<p>

"Come in." Mercedes said opening the door for him. "I want to talk to you first."

"What about?" he said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Everything that's happening between us. I want us to be friends. I don't want you to think that I don't care about you." Mercedes explained.

"It's fine. Whatever." Sam said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No it's not. Listen. The other day in glee club when I said that you were Quinn's arm candy, I just meant that that's why she's with you, because you are so good looking." Mercedes started. "And yes, it's true I did know that Quinn thinks you're dumb, but she had just told me that morning. I tried to tell you that day but she called you away. Now, I don't want to get all up in your business but Santana? Really?"

"She's the only one that told me the truth." Sam said not looking Mercedes in the eye.

"Only because she got to you first. Do you want the truth?" Mercedes asked. She immediately regretted asking. She could feel the heat raising in her face.

"Yes. Of course I do." Sam said glancing up at her.

"Ok." She said. "The truth is...Santana is only dating you because she doesn't want anyone else to have you. She's like a toddler who doesn't like to share."

"Is that it?" Sam asked.

"No. Um, I like you." Mercedes whispered.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I like you Sam. A lot."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"You had a girlfriend and before I could talk to you, you had ended one relationship and started another." Mercedes answered.

"I don't know what to say." Sam said finally looking her in the eye.

"You don't have to say anything. You wanted the truth, so there it is." Mercedes said. "Your phone's ringing."

"Oh." Sam said. "Hello?" Sam answered getting up to take the call. Mercedes could hear Sam in the kitchen. His voice sounded strained. He returned from kitchen, his face was solemn. "I"m sorry Mercedes. I have to go." He said grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door.

"Has anyone seen Sam?" Mercedes asked Tina as she sat beside her in glee club.

"No. He hasn't been here for like three days." Tina answered.

"According to Jacob Ben Israel's blog, Sam has been seen at a motel with several glee club members." Rachel interjected. "Quinn and Kurt if you were wondering."

"What? That's not true." Mercedes said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The entire day, different reasons why Kurt and Quinn could be meeting Sam at a motel ran through her head. Every one of them either made her angry or upset.

"Hi Mercedes." Kurt said approaching her locker.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked not looking at Kurt.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Like you don't already know." Mercedes said slamming her locker shut and walking away from Kurt.

"Mercedes wait." Kurt said chasing after her.

"Go away Kurt. We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do. You're mad at me and I think I deserve to know why." Kurt said finally catching up with her. "Mercedes." he said grabbing her arm. She pulled away from him and continued down the hall.

Two more days went by and no Sam. She didn't know what was going on. She unloaded her back pack in Spanish class.

"Hey." she heard someone say softly over her shoulder. Turning around she sees that familiar blonde hair.

"Hi." She said.

"Um, I asked Mr. Shue for an extension on our project. So we have another week." Sam said sitting down.

"Ok." Mercedes said not looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, placing his books on the table. Mercedes didn't answer. Class began and she was thankful. She didn't want to talk to Sam. She didn't want to hear his excuses. When the bell ran she bolted from the classroom. She walked straight to the choir room. She sat down in her usual seat beside Tina.

"Hey. Did I see Sam this morning?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." Mercedes answered. They sat silent waiting for everyone to join them in the choir room.

"Ok guys. Who wants to sing our first duet?" Mr. Schue said as the bell rang.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said raising her hand.

"Yes Rachel." he answered.

"Since Sam has been absent, I think that we should hold off on these duets. It wouldn't be fair since he hasn't worked on his duet with his partner. He's been a little busy." Rachel said. Sam sat quietly in the front row beside Artie.

"Rachel, you don't know what Sam's been doing. So just back off." Quinn said.

"Quinn, you're a cheater who cheats in cheap motels with Sam." Rachel responded back. Sam still sat silently.

"Nothing is going on between Sam and I." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Well I blame Sam. And Rachel." Santana chimed in.

"Why me? What did I do?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it was something."

"See. I agree with Santana. Why doesn't Sam have anything to say about this?" Lauren said.

"Seriously dude. What you're doing is not cool. They both have boyfriends." Puck added.

"Shut up!" Sam said finally. "Look, I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt

or any one of those guys. They're just helping me."

"Oh really? Is that what we're calling it now?" Mercedes said in a snarky tone.

"Hold on. What do you mean they're helping you?" Mr. Schue asked Sam.

"Kurt was giving me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my brother and sister." Sam answered quietly.

"Then why were you in motel room?" Finn asked.

"Because that's where I live now." Sam retorted. "My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house, so now we live in that motel in one room." Sam stated rising from his chair. "Are you all happy? The truth's finally out." Sam said storming out of the room.

'He's homeless.' Mercedes thought to herself. After school, Mercedes drove straight home. She ran straight to her bedroom. She pulled out her celled phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam. It's Mercedes." she said.

"What do you want?" he said suddenly annoyed.

"Can you come over? Please?" Mercedes begged.

"Fine." Sam said and hung up the phone. Mercedes waited impatiently for Sam's arrival. On her way down the stairs she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Sam." she said swinging the door open.

"Hi." he said not looking at her.

"Come in." Mercedes said stepping aside and letting him inside.

"Is there something you wanted, Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes said.

"I'm leaving." Sam said heading toward the door.

"Wait Sam." she said grabbing his arm.

"I don't want your pity Mercedes." he said.

"It's not pity Sam. I am genuinely sorry about what's happened to your family." Mercedes said taking Sam's hand in hers. "Sit with me." she said as she leads him to the couch.

"I'm sorry. Just all day everyone has been looking at me like I'm some damn charity case." Sam explained. "I couldn't take it from you too."

"I would never look at you like that Sam. I know that this is probably the worse time to be telling you this but..." She started but paused in fear.

"But what?"

"I love you." Mercedes blurted out.

"What?" Sam asked sitting up on the couch and facing Mercedes.

"I love you Sam. I have for a long time now. I think knowing what you've been going through and seeing how strong you've been through all of it...it just made me love you even more." she explained.

"Wow." he whispered.

"I guess I shouldn't have told you that. I mean you're dating Santana." Mercedes said sadly.

"No. I'm not. I broke up with her today. I had to." Sam said, grabbing her hand.

"Why?"

"I wasn't in love with her." Sam said looking her in the eye. "I'm in love with someone else." he whispered. Mercedes sat in silence waiting for Sam to tell her the name of the Cheerio he was dating, but instead she felt his lips pressed against hers.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked when Sam pulled away. "Is this a..."

"Dream? No." Sam answered. "I've loved you for a long time too Mercedes." He kissed her again. This time she melted into him. She couldn't believe how amazing kissing Sam Evans felt. She also couldn't believe that it was really happening.

"Mercedes, you can open your eyes now." Sam said with a chuckle.

"No. If I open my eyes, you'll be gone, and this will be a dream." Mercedes said.

"I promise you. This is not a dream." Sam said caressing her cheek. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and Sam was still there. Smiling at her. He kissed her again and this time she pulled away.

"Sam, we should practice our song." she said rising from the sofa and pressing play on her mp3 player.

_Live In My House  
>I'll Be Your Shelter<br>Just Pay Me Back  
>With One Thousand Kisses<br>Be My Lover - I'll Cover You _

**Open Your Door  
>I'll Be Your Tenant<br>Don't Got Much Baggage  
>To Lay At Your Feet<br>But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
>I'll Be There - I'll Cover You<strong>

_**I Think They Meant It  
>When They Said You Can't Buy Love<br>Now I Know You Can Rent It  
>A New Lease You Are, My Love,<br>On Life - Be My Life**_

_**Just Slip Me On  
>I'll Be Your Blanket<strong>__  
><em>_Wherever - _**Whatever**_ - I'll Be Your Coat_

_You'll Be My King  
>And I'll Be Your Castle<em>

**No You'll Be My Queen**  
><strong>And I'll Be Your Moat<strong>

_**I Think They Meant It  
>When They Said You Can't Buy Love<br>Now I Know You Can Rent It  
>A New Lease You Are, My Love<br>On Life - All My Life**_

I've Longed To Discover  
>Something As True As It Seems<p>

**So With A Thousand  
>Sweet Kisses<strong>

**I'll Cover You**

_When you're cold and you're lonely_

**With A Thousand**  
><strong>Sweet Kisses<strong>

**I'll Cover You**

_You've got one nickle only  
>With a Thousand Sweet Kisses<em>

**When You're Worn**  
><strong>Out And Tired<strong>

_I'll Cover You_

_With A Thousand_  
><em>Sweet Kisses<em>

**When Your Heart**  
><strong>Has Expired<strong>

_**Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
>Ya<br>Oh Lover I'll Cover You **_

As the last note played, Sam leaned in a kissed Mercedes again.

"We can't tell anyone yet. I'm just not ready." Mercedes said.

"I will wait as long as you need me to." Sam said leaning in and kissing his new girlfriend again._**  
><strong>_


	10. No Me Gusta!

The next morning when Mercedes arrived at school she sat in her car for a long time. She was so excited that Sam was finally hers but she was afraid that everyone would be able to read it all over her face. She was torn away from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her window.

"Hey Kurt." she said putting the window down.

"Good morning Mercedes. Are you going to sit in the car all day?" Kurt said.

"How are you?" She said exiting the car reluctantly.

"I'm fabulous. You seem upbeat and dare I said, giddy." Kurt said linking arms with his friend.

"I'm just in a good mood."

"Great! So, I'll see you at lunch." Kurt said kissing her on the cheek and strutted off toward his locker.

"Kaltxì lor." Sam whispered in Mercedes ear, sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

"Sam!" Mercedes said. "Not here."

"Sorry. You ready for Spanish?" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah. I don't think we're going to get a very good grade but I'm ready." Mercedes answered.

The pair walked to Spanish. The class sped by.

"Do you want me to wait?" Sam asked.

"No. I'll see you in glee club." Mercedes said quietly.

"Ok. Kìyevame." Sam said beaming. Mercedes smiled back. She wanted to tell Kurt and Tina, but she wanted to wait until the right time. When Mercedes arrived at the choir room, she was happy to see that Mike, Kurt and Tina were the only ones there and they were sitting all together in the second row.

"I have something to tell you guys." Mercedes said with a big smile.

"Well out with it Diva." Kurt said, but before she could get anything out Santana, Brittany, Artie and Quinn entered the room.

"Later." Mercedes whispered. She turned and faced the front of the room. When she looked up from putting her backpack on the floor Sam was entering the room. When he say her, she cracked that 1000 watt smile that made her melt in her seat.

* * *

><p><em>'Wheezy shut up awful fast when we came in the room. I wonder what <em>_that was about?' _Santana thought to herself. Santana Lopez was a lot of things to a lot of people but she knew that the thing that people hated most about her was her ability to read people and their body language. She sat with her arms folded across her chest and watched Mercedes. _'What the hell am I missing?'_ Not know what annoying her.

She noticed that Brittany was laughing, so she assumed something was funny, so she gave a little chuckle. When Santana took her attention away from Brittany, she looked toward the door. _'Sammy Evan, I wants that trouty mouth.'_ Santana thought to herself bring a devious smile to her lips. _'Wait. What the hell was that?'_ she thought as she watched her boyfriend throw one of those amazing smiles. _'Oh hell no! No me gusta! It's on Wheezy. I'ma about to go all Lima Heights!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know that it's been a little while since I update this but, this chapter just hit me so I worked some magic. I know the chapter's short but its serves its purpose. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love reading your thoughts and reactions. And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	11. Santana vs Sam

"Mr. Schue?" Santana said raising her hand.

"Yes Santana." Will answered.

"I'm going through some things and I would like to express my emotions to the class." Santana said rising from her seat.

"Ok. The floor is yours." Mr. Schuester said taking a seat beside Artie.

"I want to dedicate this to Sam. You know what you did. Hit it." Santana said. She switched her hips as Puck and the band began to play _Picture to Burn._

_State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<em>

So go and tell your friends  
>That I'm obsessive and crazy<br>That's fine, I'll tell mine  
>You're gay and by the way<p>

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<p>

So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<p>

There's no time for tears  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<p>

And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddy's going to show you  
>How sorry you'll be<p>

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<p>

_And so watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>

And if you're missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>'Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<p>

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<p>

So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you haven't heard  
>I really, really hate that<p>

Stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<p>

So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<p>

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn

Just as the last note was played the bell rang. Santana seeing the anger is Sam's eyes, bolts from the classroom.

"Santana!" Sam called after the beautiful latina. "Santana! Wait." Sam said grabbing her arm.

"What do you want Trouty Mouth?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her. Santana hesitated before answering. She was about to get all Lima Heights on him but she saw Mr. Schue coming down the hall toward them.

"Let me go, Sam. You're hurting me." Santana said, tears welling in her eyes.

"What? I've barely got a hold of you." Sam said confused.

"Ow Sam, let go please." Santana said tears streaming down her face.

"Santana I..." Sam started but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, I think you and I need to go see Principal Figgins." Mr. Schue said. Sam released Santana and followed Mr. Schue to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>"Santana." Mercedes said approaching her in the hallway.<p>

"What do you want Wheezy?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Sam told me what happened today."

"What? That he grabbed me and was hurting me and wouldn't let go." Santana said. "He's really strong. I think it comes from fighting all hobos for scraps."

"Homeless doesn't necessarily mean on the street Santana. Look, you need to fix this." Mercedes said.

"I don't need to do anything. Why do you even care, huh?" Santana asked knowing that she was backing Mercedes into a corner.

Mercedes couldn't answer that question. She couldn't say you need to fix it so that I can't spend time with my boyfriend. She took a few deep breathes and answered Santana in a confident voice.

"I care because Sam is a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be falsely accused because you got bored."

"Right. Well, Sammy Evans needs to learn how to control that temper." Santana said walking away from Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Mercedes waited for a few minutes in the hall after every class. No Sam. She wondered what Figgins had done to him. When the last bell rang, Mercedes saw Sam bolt from Figgins' office and out of school. She gathered her things and hurried to catch him.<p>

"Sam!" she called after him, but he kept up his pace. "Sam!" She quickened her pace, finally catching him she grabbed his arm. He pulled away.

"Sorry Mercedes. I've gotta go." He said quietly never turning to face her.

"Wait, what happened today?" she asked, stepping in front of him. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as he jammed his thumbs under this backpack straps. "Sam?"

"I have to have counseling sessions with Ms. Pillsbury every day for the next to weeks about my anger toward women." Sam said quietly.

"What? That's crazy. I'm going to fix this." Mercedes said as she started to walk away from him.

"No. Don't. It doesn't matter." Sam said.

"Sam, it does matter. You know how this school is. After Santana tells one person that you're abusive, the whole school will know." she explained trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I'll handle it Mercedes. It's ok. I'll see you later ok." he said as he walked off toward his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while since I updated this and I'll try to be more prompt about it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE!  
><strong>


	12. Gotcha!

**A/N: It's been 6 months since I updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. But there are a lot of elements that contributed to the hiatus. 1- Ain't Shit!Sam, 2- Other fics, 3- Tumblr. If you have Tumblr then you know the kind of distraction it can be. The reason that Ain't Shit!Sam was a problem was because I wasn't sure how to bring him out in this story. He had only been ain't shit in the Samtasies so I was trying to figure out how to bring that outside of that world. **

**Anyway here is the latest installment. I can't promise that the next chapter will be updated quickly but I can promise it won't be 6 months. So enjoy.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>It had been a long two weeks for Sam. Santana had wasted no time telling the entire school Sam was abusive and that he had to have counseling sessions with Ms. Pillsbury after school.<br>"You ok?" Mercedes asked Sam as he slammed his books into his locker.

"I'm awesome." he muttered. Mercedes sighed and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Wait. I'm sorry."

"For what?" she said with an attitude.

"For being an ass. I shouldn't be that way with you." Sam said in a hush tone.

"It's ok." Mercedes said. "Will you just let me just talk to Santana and end all of this." Mercedes asked.

"No. I mean what are you going to say anyway?" Sam asked. "You need to stop spreading rumors about my boyfriend. I don't think that's going to help the situation."

"I hadn't thought that far in the future actually." Mercedes said. "But it's gotta be better than what you've thought of so far which is a whole lot of nothing."

"Oh you got jokes?" Sam joked. "I've got a plan. It's gonna work."

"Ok. I believe you." she said looking into his eyes. "I'll be back to pick you up."

"No that's ok. I drove today. Plus I've something to do after my last meeting with Ms. P." Sam said. He checked around to see if people were watching before he leaned down and kissed Mercedes on the lips. "I'll call you." He whispered, and cracked that crooked smile before walking off towards the guidance office.

XXXXX

For two weeks Mercedes had wanted to punch Santana everything she saw her, but she didn't because she could risk having to explain why she was so angry at her. She felt a little selfish because she was angry with Santana for lying on Sam but she was more angry with her because she found a way to keep her new boyfriend away from her.

Her new boyfriend. She had never said those words before. Well in her dreams of course but never when she was in the waking world. Since the Santana incident Mercedes hadn't had a chance to tell her friends the news, but it didn't matter now. The rumor mill had done it's job.

"Mercy oh my god are you ok?" Kurt had said as he rushed up to Mercedes in the hallway.

"What? Of course I am." Mercedes had answered. "Are you?"

"I'm so glad." Kurt said giving her the once over. "You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Kurt I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I heard." he said sadly.

"Heard?" she asked confused.

"About Sam. Tragic really." Kurt said with a flourish of his hand. "He always seemed so 'would-you-care-for-a-mint-julep-on-the-porch' type of guy."

"He is that guy. What is going on?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"You don't have to defend him to me Mercedes. I know that it's scary, but I can help you get out of working with him and I can keep him away from you." Kurt said grabbing her shoulders.

"Ok, that's enough. I can't take it anymore." Mercedes said brushing his hands away. "Sam is not a abusive."

"Did he tell you that?" Kurt asked.

"You know him Kurt. You've helped him in the past when he needed you but now you are just going to believe this stupid rumor over your best friend." Mercedes said the anger growing in her voice.

"Well I..." Kurt stammered.

"Whatever. It's a lie Kurt. So I would appreciate it if you did some damage control instead of following the herd of sheep that listen to everything that Santana Lopez says." Mercedes said before walking away from him. She couldn't believe that he had thought that Sam was capable of that. It was getting ridiculous.

That argument with Kurt had happened the day after Sam's first meeting with Ms. Pillsbury. She had barely talked to him. Santana's rumor had caused a rift in Glee Club and she sat in the middle of room with a smug smile on her face the whole time. It made Mercedes want to peel her face off.

XXXXX

"Brittany." Sam called out to her as he left the guidance office. "Can I talk to you?"

"Santana said I'm not supposed to talk to you because you'll hit me." Brittany say turning to face Sam.

"But you are talking to me and I didn't hit you." Sam said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh. Ok." Brittany said with a smile. "What can I help you with?"

"You and Santana are best friends right?" he asked.

"The bestest forever." Brittany answered.

"Well then I know that you have the answer to my question."

"If you're going to ask me if Santana's boob feel real or not I'm here to tell you that they do." Brittany said sweetly.

"Um no, but thanks for the info. I was going to ask you why she hates me so much." Sam said.

"Oh that's easy. She said she was mad because you broke up with her to go out with Mercedes." Brittany said.

"So she's jealous?" Sam asked.

"No. I said that too, but she said no. She said why would I be jealous because that stupid southern boy wants to date a tater tot. She said she was just going to make your life hell so that you knew who you were messing with. So she's not jealous. Just mad." Brittany explained.

"Right ok. Well thanks Britt. You really helped me out." Sam said with a smile.

"No problem. Do you want me to tell Santana that you're super nice and you didn't hit me?" Brittany asked.

"No. Don't tell her that we talked. I want to tell her. Ok?" Sam said with a devious smile on his face.

"Ok. See ya Sam." Brittany said as she bopped down the hallway. Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He stopped the recording and replayed it.

"_So she's jealous?_" he heard himself say.

"_No. I said that too, but she said no. She said why would I be jealous because that stupid southern boy wants to date a tater tot. She said she was just going to make your life hell so that you knew who you were messing with. So she's not jealous. Just mad._" he heard Brittany answer again.

"Gotcha." he said aloud as he stopped the replay.


	13. Wild Imagination

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a little bit. Sorry about that. I've actually had most of this written but I have been working on other stories. So anyway, Mercy hadn't had a Samtasy in a while so here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mercedes said answering the ringing phone in her pocket.<br>"Hey. It's Sam." the voice said. "I wanted to tell you I handled everything."  
>"Handled everything?" she asked. "How?"<br>"Don't worry about it." Sam said. She could hear the smile on his face.  
>"Are you sure everything is OK?" she asked worried.<br>"Yeah baby. I'm positive." he said confidently. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
>" OK." Mercedes said. It was only a few minutes before her cell rang again. <em>"Hello?"<em>_  
><em>_"Hey it's Sam again." he said. "Where are you?"__  
><em>_"Uh, in my bedroom. Why?" __  
><em>_"What are you wearing?" his sexy voice asked.__  
><em>_"What?" she asked shocked.__  
><em>_"Girl you heard me." he said slyly. "What are you wearing?"__  
><em>_"I can't tell you that." Mercedes said giggling. She was glad they were on the phone so that he couldn't see her blushing.__  
><em>_"Come on. I'm in my boxer briefs." he readily admitted. "So what about you?"__  
><em>_"I'm in my panties and a t-shirt." Mercedes said, her blush deepening. __  
><em>_"What are you doing right now?" he whispered into the phone.__  
><em>_"Just laying in bed." she said shyly. "What are you doing?"__  
><em>_"Same as you, but the better question is what are you doing with your other hand?" Sam said. She could tell he was grinning.__  
><em>_"Sam!"__  
><em>_"My hand is doing some, we'll say light stroking." Sam said chuckling._

_ "You are so bad." Mercedes said smiling._

_ "I know, but that's not an answer to my question." Sam said sexily. "What are you doing with your other hand?"_

_ "Sam I..." she hesitated._

_ "Don't be shy." he interrupted. There was silence on the other end. "Mercy put your hand between your legs." he stated._

_ "I um." Mercedes said with a sigh._

_ "It feels good doesn't it?" _

_ "Yes." she said breathlessly. _

_ "Put your hand inside your panties for me." Sam said with a moan. He heard her shift to do as he asked. He heard her let out a deep moan he smiled. "Good girl." she giggled at that. _

_ "Oh Sam." she whispered. _

_ "Yeah baby, I'm right here. My dick is so hard for you." He said his own hand moving at a steady pace how up and down his shaft. "Are you wet baby?"_

_ "Yeah baby." Mercedes said. _

_ "How many fingers you got in that pussy baby?"_

_ "Two." she answered with a giggle._

_ "Make it three and I guarantee that it'll feel like being with me." Sam said in a seductive voice. When she let out a guttural moan he knew that she had complied with what he asked. _

_ As her breath became haggard and quick Sam tried to match his strokes with her. Soon they were moaning each other's names and panting with pleasure_.

_BBBUUUZZZ! BBBUUUZZZZZ!_

"Damnit!" Mercedes yelled as she lands on the floor after rolling off the bed.

_BBBUUUZZZ! BBBUUUZZZ!_ Looking around for the sound Mercedes realizes that it's her cellphone vibrating on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sam again." the voice said.

"Hey this is like the 3rd time you've called me today." she said with a chuckle.

"What?" Sam asked. "No it's the second."

"Second, but I thought we just..." she started.

"Thought what?"

"Nothing. What'd you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over to pick you up in the morning. There's something I want you to hear." Sam said.

"Ok. Can't wait." she said trying to hide her confusion.

"Bye Mercy." Sam said ending the call. Mercedes scrolled through her phone looking at her call history only to see that it read: **Sam Evans – 2 calls.** Touching them to it showed the calls were 20 minutes apart.

"Mercedes Jones, you have a wild imagination." she said aloud as she laid down on her bed.


	14. Samtasy Come True

**A/N: Whoo! Finally the end of the story. It's been a long time coming and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I literally wrote this is one go. So if there are any errors that's why. (Even though I did my best a proofreading in a hurry.) Anyway, enjoy.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes awoke the next morning embarrassed and <em>extremely <em>happy. Her whole life had completely changed in the past two weeks. She was actually living her Samtasies. Now when she looked beside her in Spanish class she saw _her_ boyfriend Sam Evan. For real and true. Now when she looked at him he wasn't sitting next to her with his beautiful blonde hair being blown gently in the wind, his skin glowing in the bright white light that surrounded him. The only thing behind him now when she looked was the bulletin board that Mr. Schue had put up that read '_**¡**__**Beinvenido! **_' and had two little paper figures dancing.

She couldn't help but feel like after today everything was going to be better. She really did believe that after today that everything would be better. Sam called her yesterday and told her that he fixed everything. She had no idea what he meant but she had a good feeling about it. Mercedes took her shower and got dressed in her favorite Roberto Cavalli's and a zebra print shark bite top with a purple tank underneath. She got in her car and drove to school singing along with every song on the radio.

"Hi Kurtie!" Mercedes said as she exited her car and spotted the fashion forward Kurt walking toward her. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I thought you were still mad at me." he said sorrowfully.

"I was, but life is far to short to mad at your oldest and closest friend."

"I'm sorry, Mercy." Kurt said as he hugged her tightly. "I should have known better than to believe that stupid rumor."

"You were worried about me."

"I really was."

"Then it's all good. Plus, two weeks was long enough without my fabulous partner in crime." she said giggling.

"I love you." Kurt said smiling.

"I love you too." Mercedes said returning his smile.

"So, why are you so happy anyway? It couldn't just be because you and I were once again going to be McKinley High's modern day Ebony and Ivory."

"I have a secret." she said with a wide smile.

"Oooh. Spill." Kurt said linking their arms together as the entered into the school.

"Sam and I..." Mercedes began.

"Wait. Wait. Sam and I. Since when is there a Sam and I?" he said as they stopped at her locker.

"Two weeks ago." she said blushing.

"Two weeks ago!?" Kurt shouted.

"Shhh! Kurt, shut up." she said putting her had over his mouth. "It's a secret remember?"

"What's a secret?" Sam's voice asked from behind her.

"That you two have been dating behind my back." Kurt said his hands on his hips.

"Kurt, everything doesn't have to be announced to the public." Sam said as he kissed Mercedes on the temple.

"Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam. This is high school. You're only as relevant as your latest relationship." Kurt said matter of factly.

"You don't believe that." Mercedes said. "Because if that's the truth I've never been relevant."

"I do believe that, but I was talking about Sam here." Kurt said patting the blonde's shoulder.

"What?" he questioned.

"Think about it. The Quinn thing, the Santana thing, the homeless thing, sorry, that whole abusive thing." he listed. "You were prime WMHS gossip but now that that's over. No one is talking about you." , Kurt explained.

"And I'm happy about that." Sam said shoving his thumbs under the straps of his backpack.

"Well then I guess it doesn't matter."

"Not really." Sam said shrugging. They stood there in a awkward silence created by Kurt.

"Why would you say that stuff?" Mercedes asked a little irritated.

"Well Rachel and I were talking and..." Kurt began.

"Right. Well, just because Rachel is dating Finn doesn't mean she's relevant. It means she's dating someone popular." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, and we don't care about any of that, Kurt." Sam said.

"How mature of you." Kurt said.

"We got so off topic." Mercedes said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"My secret." she said. "That's what we were talking about."

"Oh! Right! You and the blonde Adonis." he said causing Sam's ears to blush. "Well, I honestly couldn't be happier for you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You are my amazing best friend Mercedes Jones and you deserve love." Kurt said hugging each of them. "Ok. I'll see you guys in glee club." They waved bye to him as he walked off toward his locker.

"So...do I get to hold your hand today?" Sam asked in a sexy voice as he leaned against the bank of lockers.

"Yes." she said blushing.

"Why are you blushing, baby?"

"No reason. I just...um...slept really well." she said avoiding eye contact.

"That's good."

"So, what's your plan, Sam?" she asked.

"You'll see. After Spanish, I have to run. I have something I have to do." he said, grabbing her hand as they headed off toward Mr. Schuester's classroom.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nope. Just make sure you're in glee club." Sam said happily. He kissed her on the forehead as they entered into the room.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Sam kissed Mercedes gently and hurried out of the classroom. Mercedes took her time getting to the choir room. She knew that whatever Sam's plan was it was probably going to cause trouble. She just wasn't feeling that today.<p>

When she finally reached the room, she spotted Tina sitting in her usual seat beside Mike with her arms folded. Mike was rubbing her shoulders. Quinn, sat at the end of the front row, Puck beside her, her binder open on her lap, Brittany and Artie were chatting about something; and Finn sat in the front row alone.

"What's wrong Tina?" Mercedes asked as she took a seat.

"Rachel is my problem." she muttered.

"Why?"

"She's a bitch."

"What happened?" Mercedes asked looking to Mike.

"Well, congratulations." he said with a smile. "Sam's a lucky guy."

"Thanks." Mercedes said blushing.

"No problem; Tina's problem is the stuff Rachel started saying when she walked in the room."

"What stuff?" she asked. "Where is Rachel?"

"I may or may not have told her that her bitchiness will get her nowhere but alone and hated." Tina said.

"Tina." Mercedes said.

"She was talking about you."

"What?"

"Kurt was telling her about you and Sam and she was saying that it was great and that she loved the fact that you and her have something in common."

"What do we have in common?" Mercedes asked.

"Football players." Tina answered.

"That's dumb but not bitchy." she said.

"That's not the best part of what she said." the Asian girl said. "She said that you and her can bond over a shared experience but since Sam was never really 1st string, she won't have to teach you how to be a star's girlfriend; and she doesn't think that you were really ready for the spotlight. Being the girlfriend of a football player is stressful."

"Well, I don't care about what she said." Mercedes said. "I have what I want and I love Finn but he's not Sam."

"You're so amazing." Tina said smiling.

"I know." Mercedes joked. As she got settled in her chair, Kurt and Rachel returned to the classroom. Her face was a little red. Kurt waved to Mercedes but took a seat beside Rachel.

"What the hell is that?" Santana's voice said as she entered into the room. Mercedes pulled her attention away from Rachel and followed Santana's gaze. On the white board was a hand written note that read **Santana press play** with an arrow pointing down toward a phone sitting in the tray.

"It looks like a note for you." Sam said coming into the room behind her. He shot her a crooked smile as he took his seat by Mercedes.

"Is that your plan?" she asked when he sat down.

"Yep." he said shooting her a smile. Mr. Schue entered the room but just took to his stool. He decided to just let the drama unfold. It always did anyway. Santana walked over and picked up the smart phone and pressed play. Suddenly, Sam's voice began to sound around the room.

_"Um no, but thanks for the info. I was going to ask you why she hates me so much." Sam said._

_ "Oh that's easy. She said she was mad because you broke up with her to go out with Mercedes." Brittany said._

_ "So she's jealous?" Sam asked._

_ "No. I said that too, but she said no. She said why would I be jealous because that stupid southern boy wants to date a tater tot. She said she was just going to make your life hell so that you knew who you were messing with. So she's not jealous. Just mad." Brittany explained._

"You lied to me, Santana." Mr. Schuester said when the playback stopped.

"I..." she stammered.

"Nothing clever or mean to say?" Sam said. "Somebody better call the Lima Gazette. Santana Lopez is speechless."

"How could you Brittany?" Santana shouted.

"I'm sorry Santana." Brittany said.

"Don't apologize." Mr. Schue said. "You don't get be upset when you're the one that threw such a horrible accusation on Sam."

"Like it matters?" she scoffed. "He's a loser. People were probably thinking it anyway." Mercedes couldn't take it anymore. Santana had been doing and saying hurtful things for far to long. She rose from her chair, marched down to the front of the room and slapped Santana across the face.

"Mercedes!" Mr. Schuester said grabbing her before she took another shot at Santana.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana shouted holding her face. "Do you know where I'm from?"

"I don't care where you're from!" Mercedes yelled. "That might scare these white girls but I'm not them!" Santana charged toward her but Mike was there to grab her.

"I'm about to go _ALL_ Lima Heights!"

"You're about to go to Princpal Figgins' office." Will said sitting Mercedes down on his stool. He grabbed Santana by the arm and ushered her out of the room.

"Sam, that was brilliant." Mercedes said hugging him as he came from his seat in front of her.

"I didn't want her to ruin this." he said. "I did it for us." Mercedes smiled. And for the first time ever she had the moment that she had silently been envious of. She stood on her tiptoes in front of the entire glee club and kissed Sam on the lips, overflowing with joy as all of her Samtasies came true.


End file.
